The trend in the electronics industry is toward greater circuit density on circuit boards in order to reduce the size of the device and increase its speed. As the number of components per square inch of circuit board increases, the temperature of the critical components can rise to the point where their performance characteristics begin to degrade. This problem is in part due to the low thermal conductivity of circuit boards, which does not permit the flow of heat away from the components. This problem has been attacked by mounting the circuit boards on aluminum or mild steel sheets or cores which are electrically insulated from the components. At the present time the insulation is provided mostly by epoxies that are applied by a variety of methods, including spraying, dip coating, and fluidized bed. Conductive patterns are then applied on top of the epoxy coating by conventional photolithographic methods. Boards of this type, however, are subject to a number of deficiencies, including cracking of the dielectric coating on thermal cycling, poor hole edge coverage, and low thermal resistance. While materials such as electrophoretically deposited polyimides and polyamideimides overcome several of the deficiencies of epoxies, as they have better thermal properties and better hole edge coverage, until now it has not been possible to obtain good adherence of the conductive copper paths to imide containing coatings.